A Somewhat Normal Life
by chief1256
Summary: A YuGiOh Gx story without the destruction of the world just plain old School with its drama you know like Bullis, romance, friendship and that stuff. Oh, I forgot to mention that our little protagonist *cough*Jaden*Cough* is a Kaiba so he has also to deal with what ever comes with it. Sooo Yeah a slight different Gx story. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A Somewhat Normal Live**

 **AN: I know I know there are now going to be a lot of hat comments about why am I writing something like this or that there are similar ones and so on but you know what? I don´t give a dam. So shut up and don´t read it if you don´t like it because there are people who like this kind of fan fiction.**

 **So now that I said that I move over to the disclaimer.**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

 **And all the other things**

 **Chapter 1- Welcome Jaiden Kaiba**

Seto Kaiba was always able to keep his cool it didn´t matter if it was business oriented like running Kaiba Corp. Or some Duel Monster shit like traveling back in time to help Atem save his country not even then did he lose his cool. Ok, that may not be true but hey if you were getting beaten by a card where the chances of summounig it were lower than actualy summouning three Blue-Eyes in one turn than yeah or when your little brother was kidneped I mean who wouldn´t freak ot but hey let´s get back to the actual story.

Right know we find Seto Kaiba in front of an Operation Room with two young children sitting beside him there where also Joye and May. Why you may ask. Well, Serenity, Seto's wife **(AN: I know shocking right:D)** was giving birth to yet another little Kaiba. Yep, another. Remember these children I mentioned before. Yep, they are Alexander and Sabrina Kaiba. Twins. Both are 4 years old.

"Papa is mama going to be alright, "Asked Sabrina. Seto looked at her and could see that she was a little bit afraid so being the good father he is, and took her into her arms and hugged her tell her hat every thing is going to be alright."It´s ok princess, mama is going to be alright and after today you will get a little brother to play with. Aren´t you excited?" asked Seto Sebrina nodded exited and then she went to her brother to play tag.

After some time the lights turned off signaling that the birth was over and just in the same seconde the doctor came out with a smile on his face telling them that the birth went without a problem and that the boy very healthy.

The seconde the doctor said that everything went ok Seto went stright to see his wife and child. Ariving at the scene, he saw Serenity laying there looking exhausted but you yould also see that she was Happy and in her arms was a bundle. You could hear how she was already talking Baby language. Kaiba went to her right side and looked first at Serenity and smiled at her and then He looked at the Bundle. In the Bundle was a little Baby. His son. Where his thoughts. His wife somehowe knowing what he wanted given him the baby. Seto carefully took him in his arms and now he could clearly see how his son looked. It was clear as the day that the boy had inhired his mother looks. Brown eyes with brown hair. Even his face reseblet her. Sure there where also some of his like the nose but mostly it was from his mother side. And he wouldn´t have it any other way.

"Whats his Name,ther" asked Joye. Serenity smiled and looked at their newborn "Jaden" was her reply "Jaden Kaiba" that will be his Name said his sister Proud. " Jaden, huh? A wounderfull name" said May. Everyone nodded in agreement. Seto thought that he had seen him now handed him back to his mother before calling the twins. " Alex, Sebrina come here" shouted Seto. The twins hearing their name took of. " Papa, Mama where is our little brother," asked Alex .Seto smiled at them. You could see that they were exitet to meet the new adition to the family.

After the Family moment a Picture was taken of the Kaiba Family.

14 Years Later

 **(AN: Instand of the normal three years Duell Academy will have now 5 years. Also you enter with 14 and graduate if everything goes well with 19. I myself have this system here in Austria)**

"Onii-san wake up brewkas is reawdy" shouted a 6 year old Girl. **( I know 4 Children i mean wow Good job Seto.)** But the persone was not waking up. The girl tried again "Onii-san Get Up" . Still no reaktion. The little girl sighted before gaining a dangerous glint in her eyes. She took a few steps back before ranning at the bed and jumping on the said person. Unfortuanelly for the boy she landed on his Family jewells. Suddenly you could hear a piercing scream through the whole mansion.

Down in the kitchen a man who was sipping on his coffe and reading some news paper heard the scream and could only shake his had. " It seems that jaden is finaly awake" stated Seto. His wife giggled at that. " I wonder What she did today" Sereinty mused. Seto suddenly shivered. All his children have taken after him in peronality sure they had the gentelnes of their mother but they mostly took after him. All expect his youngest daughter who was like a exact copy of her mother just with his looks. And when I say the same I mean the same even her more creative side*cough* sadist*cough*.

Back with Jaden.

" Eli why did you have to do that" shouted a still in pain Jaden. Elizabeth shruged. "You wouldn´t wake up, so I had do do something" she stated Jaden could only look with horror at her. "You know if you do not hurry you will be late for the entrance field exam" she mused making jadens eyes wide like a tennisball. So he jumped up and run to his closet took out some clothes, put them on run down grabed his lunch packet while saying goodbey to his parents. At the front of the mansion a car was already waiting. " Young master have you slept well," asked the driver. "Yeah it was ok but I overslept because I was too exited last night too sleep so if you do not mind and drive a little bit faster Jefry" pleaded Jaden. Jefry nodded and sped up. It took them 15 minutes till they arived at the Kaiba dome.

At the entrance

"I don´t think anymore will come you can cross out all who didn´t arive," said a Man in a black Suit to two girls who wore a yellow uniform , but befor they could cross out a car stopped before them. The door flung open and a young teenage boy came ot shouting to not cross out. "You can mark Jaden Kaiba as 100 percent present." the three persons where shocked because of two reason. One a car suddenly stopped in front of them and then a boy jumps out of it in front of them, and second would be that the boy identifyed himself as an Kaiba. They could just nod "Sweet thanks" and with that he went inside. The driver bowing torward the three people before he entered the car and drove away.

In the Dome

Jaden just Arrived too see how a boy and his protector where about to finish their game.

Protector: 3000 LP

2 Mosters: 2x1500ATK

Boy:1800Lp

1 Monster: 1x 1800 ATK

1 Facedown

"Ok now listen up you have three options here first you give up and run to your mama , second you quit Dueling or three you quit and run too your mama" taunted the protector. But the boy ignored Him and instand drew a card. " I choos number 4 non of that. I now activate my trap card Ring of destruction. With that all monster on the field will be destroyes and we take damage equalle to their ATK damage." and with that all monster where destoryes reducing the protectors LP to zero.

"Even when you were at the disadvantage you kept your cool and proved with that that you are an exellent duellant. Welcome to the acadamy." proclaimed the protector. The boy bowed his head "It´s an honor" and with that he went away.

Back with Jaden.

"Woah what a sweet Game" exclaimed Jaden

" Yeah I know that was Bastion Misawa he was the second best at the writting Exam," said a voice next to Jaden.

Jaden Looked next to him and saw a short boy with blue hair and glasses. The Boy looked at him and streched out his hand " I am Syrus by the way" introduced the now named Syrus. Jaden took his hand with a grin and Introduced himself aswell "Jaden".

" So Sy you passed or what," asked Jaden. Syrus nodded " Yeah but honestly I don´t know I barlly had passed the writting exam and I still try to figure out how I passed the Field exam" stated Syrus.

It didn´t take a Genius to figure out that Syrus had confidance problem, so Jaden made a mental Note to help him later. " Sweet so that means that you are in. Just you wait after I finish my exam we can go and hang out later" suggested Jaden. Syrus was suppriesed that he wanted to hang out with him but soon noticed something. " Wait that means you didn´t take the exam allready. That could be a problem" said Syrus " And why?" asked Jaden " Because that was suppoused to be the last.". Jaden Looked at him than blinked on time, than two time and than a third time before he screamed"WHAAAAAAATTTT! YOU ARE KIDDING RIGHT" shouted Jaden. But Syrus just shacked his head."NOOOOOOO" shouted Jadne again. Before he was interupted by a new voice.

"Will you keep it down?" said the new Voice. The Voice belonged to non other then Bastion Misawa.

"Ahh your are the guy from before" excalimed Jaden. Bastion just nodded. " Man your game was realy sweet you could be the second best Duellent here." exclaimed Jaden. " Seconden Best?" asked Bastion. Jaden Nodded " Then when I am the second best who is than the best" asked Bastion. Jaden smirked "Why of cours it´s me" but before Bastion could answere he was interupted by an Anouncment. **"Will Jaden Kaiba come to Field one. I repeat will Jaden Kaiba come to Field one Thanke you"**

Silence

Bastion and Syrus looked at Jaden but he just chuckeld and waved at them " Hehehe it seems that i have to go see you later sy" and with that Jaden went down. Syrus and Bastion could just nod.

Earlier with the teachers and protectors.

" We have this year a lot of promessing students don´t you think," said a teacher. The others nodded in agreement.

"yeah, yeah now that this is finaly over we can go back" stated a persone where it was hard to say if he was a man or a woman.

But before they could pack things up one of the guards came.

"Sir there is one more practicant he just arrived" stated the Guard. " Have you just Called me Sir?" asked the person in a threating manar. " I am sorry mama but I am new" stated the guard obviously nervouse. Ther person just scoffed " I will have you know that I have a PHD in Duelling and you can say that person that we won´t accept him so he schould try next year". " Don´t be like that Crowler we have time for one more?" said another teacher and again everyone agreed.

Crowler got angry "No, no, no if he was late than he schould also deal with the consequence go and tell him now that he should try next year." and with that Crowler startet to walk away untill he heard something that made his blood go cold. " I don´t if it helps but the boy name is Jaden Kaiba," said the guard. The room became silent. " Why didn´t you said it at the beginning idiot. If he is an Kaiba than of cousre we must test him and when I mean test him I mean let him winn while leting him also look good." shouted Crowlere. " You go down and wait you know what you have to do" orderd Crowler to some random Protector.

Crowler could only smile in glee. Another Kaiba would join the Obelisk Blues.

At the same time somewhere else in the stadium.

" A lot of Potential Duellists this year especially the last one" mutered a female but her male companien heard her and scoffed. "You can´t be serious Alexis most of them will be Slifer Red" stated Her male companien." Pleas Zane don´t say something like this and aren´t you happy that your brother has made it" asked Alexis. Zane Scoffed again before naroving his eyes. "No, I am not he should have stayes at home but what I want to know is what are they doing here."asked Zane. Alexis looked confused untile she followed his line of sight and spotted them. The stars of their School. Maximilan Wheeler and the Kaiba Twins. It is a shock to see them because they didn´t show any intresst into anything other than themself or Duelling but others than that nada it was like everything else didn´t matter. But no one questioned them after all they were Kaibas and Wheelers no one dares to saye some thing to them in fear of geting on their bad side.

So it was a shock to see them here.

But they soon got their answer.

" **Will Jaden Kaiba come to Field one. I repeat will Jaden Kaiba come to Field one Thanke you".**

"No wonder that they are here" said Zane

Alexis was still in shock to hear that another Kaiba was Joining the school and he was in her yeahr too.

With the Kaibas.

"20 Bucks that he overslept," said Alex

"Please dad won´t let that Happen. I am sure that he knows that we have a reputation to uphold so he will be on time." argued Sebrina

"I agree with her " stated Maximilian

Alex scoffed. " Pleas you are always on her side just because you want into her pants. If she would say yes to be your girlfriend but you have to stripp yourself completly you would do it without batting an eyeleash." stated Alex

"true" agreed Max

Sebrina Blushed before forming a fist and hitting Max on the head.

It was no secret that Max had something for the Kaibas Princess. I mean he realy doesn´t try to hide it.

So even if she rejected him about thousend time he would always come back. The other where allready beting when she would crumbel and say yes.

They would have continuied if it weren´t for the name that was announced.

" **Will Jaden Kaiba come to Field one. I repeat will Jaden Kaiba come to Field one Thanke you".**

"Ah finally it seems that little bro made it" stated Alex

" Ha I told you now give me thus twenty buckets." shouted Sebrina in glee.

"Wait just a little bit," said Alexis while looking on the field to see Jaden.

Back with Jaden

"Kaiba it was close next time come a bit earlier," said the Protector

Jaden just scrached his had in emberesment" Hehe I overslept sorry" answerd Jaden

Suddenly they heard a loud "NOOOOOO" and a "I told you " followed by a "Jaden when I get you in my hand you are dead you hear me"

Jaden sweetdroped he knew tha this were his siblings.

" I am sorry but i don´t want to talk long let us begin Protector-san" and with that Jaden made a 180 change in personality.

"DUELL" shouted Jaden and the Protector

Jaden:4000

Protector:4000

 **AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNDDD End. Wow that was Awsome I hope you like this chapter. Now it your time my lovly readers You can suggest what type of deck i should use Of course there will be cards that I personly chose so you can make a deck list with the follow cards and if after one week I don´t get one than I will make myself one.**

 **Blue-Eye**

 **Blue-Eye: CHAOS Max Dragon**

 **Yubel**

 **Advanced Ritual Art**


	2. Chapter 2

**/AN: Last time I asked what deck Jaden should use and many of you wanted the Elemental Heros. And I am going to use them but not only them. I will Use three decks and only three.**

 **Two of them I personally use. Even if I name them it doesn** **´t mean I will use them instantly.**

 **For Example One of these decks is really strong. Because the Idea of the deck is to overwhelm the opponent as quickly as possible. Meaning if I can´t defeat my opponent with this deck quickly the chance that I lose, will constantly grow higher.**

 **Deck 1: Fusion Based Deck**

 **Elemantal Heros**

 **Deck 2: Tribute Based Deck**

 **Monarchs**

 **Deck 3: Ritual Based Deck**

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos: MAX Dragon**

 **But Enough of that let's begin with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx**

 **Chapter 2 – Hello Acadamy-**

 **Last time at A Somewhat Normal Live:**

" _Kaiba it was close next time come a bit earlier," said the Protector_

 _Jaden just scratched his had in embossment" Hehe I overslept sorry" answered Jaden_

 _Suddenly they heard a loud "NOOOOOO" and an "I told you " followed by a "Jaden when I get you in my hand you are dead you hear me"_

 _Jaden sweatdropped he knew that this were his siblings._

" _I am sorry but I don´t want to talk long let us begin Protector-san" and with that Jaden made an 180 change in personality._

" _DUELL" shouted Jaden and the Protector_

 **Now**

Jaden: 4000

Protector: 4000

"If you don´t mind Kaiba I would like to begin" even thought it was meant as a question everyone knew that it was not.

"Heh, sure do your best Protector-san" replied Jaden

"Very well then I start with this Card [One for One]"

 **One for One**

 **Card type: Spell**

 **Effect:**

 **Put one monster from your hand to the graveyard and then special summon a Level 1 monster from your hand or deck.**

" I put one card into my graveyard and special Summon [D/D Savant Kepler]"

 **D/D Savant Kepler**

 **Cardtype: Monster**

 **LvL1**

 **ATK:0**

 **DEF: 0**

 **Effect:**

 **If this card was Normal or special summoned you can activate one of the follow Effects.**

 **The effect of D/D Savant Kepler can only be activated once per turn.**

 **Chose one other D/D Card that you control and take it back to your Hand.**

 **Add one [Dark Contract-]card from your deck to your hand.**

"Then I activate the seconde effect of my monster and I add [Dark Contract with the swamp King]"

said the protector while showing said Spell card

Jaden narowed his eyes he knew now that his Opponent used D/D cards, which means that he will try and summoun his best cards from his extra deck wich will be a pain in the ass if he doesn´t do anything because the deck is build so that you have a lot of monster in your grave yard in order to summoun monsters far stronger like fusion monsters.

Even if Jaden didn´t want to admit it but this would have been a problem even if he did win it would be a close one. But the key word would be Would have been a problem meaning that it isn´t because Jaden know knows that the protector won´t last a chance. **(AN: I know this sentence doesn´t make sense but hey.)**

" But I am not finished Remember the card that I send to the graveyard?" asked the protector.

Jaden Nodded.

" Well the card that I send to the graveyard was [Glow-Up Blub]

 **Glow-Up Blub**

 **Card type: Monster**

 **Lvl:1**

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 100**

 **Effect:**

 **If this card is in the Graveyard. You can lay the first card of your deck into the Graveyard and then Special Summon this Card.**

 **This Effect can only be activated once per duel.**

"After playing the Effect of [Glow-Up Blub] I normal summon [D/D Berfomet]

 **D/D Berfomet**

 **Card type: Monster**

 **Lvl: 4**

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1800**

 **Effect:**

 **Target one D/D Monster on your Field and change its Level between 1 and 8.**

 **Also after activating this Effect, you can not Summon Monsters for the rest of your turn.**

"And I and my turn with two cards face down"

With Crowler

(What is that Idiot thinking using his own deck in an Exam and to top it against a Kaiba does he want to ruin me?) thought Crowler furiously.

With the Kaiba Siblings

" Now what will you do little bro," asked Alex with a small smile. He knew from experience how dangerous it can get if his opponent plays it right.

"Hmpf you do not belive that the protector has a chance against our little brother" argued Sabrina.

Alex looked at her with amusement.

" Yeah she is right Alex have more faith in your siblings" shouted Maximilian in order to support his crush.

Alex gave him a deadpan look. Before answering" When did I ever say that I didn´t have faith in him" asked Alex with a blank expression.

Max just chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head.

" And you did it again" reminded Alex them.

Sabrina already caught on what her brother meant blushed a bright red. Max, on the other hand, looked clueless.

Alex just sighted and continued watching the match.

Back to Jaden.

Jaden nodded before he draws. He looked at his cards and smiled.

In Jaden's Hand:

Edea the Heavenly Squire

Ehther the Heavenly Monarch

Raigeki

Pantheism of the Monarchs

Pot of Desires

Heavy Storm ( **AN: This card I only use when I play agains frinds in torremnts I don´t have this card but since in Gx – time it isn´t Baned I thought hey why not)**

Jaden Nodded to himself, before saying exactly the words the protector didn´t like to hear.

" It´s over" stated Jaden

The protector looked confused

" I will begin my turn with [Heavy Storm]" shouted Jaden

 **Heavy Storm**

 **Card type: Spell**

 **Effect:**

 **Destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the field.**

A storm picked up and destroyed the two face down on his opponent side revealing that they were.

[Escape from the Dark Dimension]

and

[Crush Card Virus]

"Next I play [Edea the Heavenly Squire]"

 **Edea the Heavenly Squire**

 **Card type: Monster**

 **Level: 1**

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 1000**

 **Effect:**

 **If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 monster with 800 ATK and 1000 DEF from your Deck in Defense Position, except "Edea the Heavenly Squire", also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 of your banished "Monarch" Spell/Trap Cards; add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Edea the Heavenly Squire" once per turn.**

" I now activate the Effect of [Edea the Heavenly Squire] in order to Summon his counterpart. Come forth [ **Eidos the Underworld Squire** **]** **"**

 **Eidos the Underworld Squire**

 **Card type: Monster**

 **Level: 2**

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 1000**

 **Effect:**

 **If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: During your Main Phase this turn, you can Tribute Summon 1 monster, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 monster with 800 ATK and 1000 DEF in your Graveyard, except "Eidos the Underworld Squire"; Special Summon it in Defense Position, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Eidos the Underworld Squire" once per turn.**

With that, a seconde Monster appeared on Jaden's Field.

"Very good but you should realize that these two are far too weak to stand against my Monster." taunted the Protector.

Jaden just smirked.

"I wouldn´t be so sure" replayed Jaden

His opponent looked confused but instead of explaining he continued

"Now I Activate the effect of my seconde Monster"

(That thing had also an affect) were the worried thoughts of the Protector.

"I tribute Edea the Heveanly Squire and Eidos the Underworld Squire too summon Ehther the Heavenly Monarch"

 **Ehther the Heavenly Monarch**

 **Cardtype: Monster**

 **LvL: 8**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 1000**

 **Effect:**

 **You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Tribute Summoned monster. If this card is Tribute Summoned: You can send 2 "Monarch" Spell/Trap Cards with different names from your hand and/or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 monster with** **2400** **or more ATK and 1000 DEF from your Deck, but return it to the hand during the End Phase. During your opponent's Main Phase, if this card is in your hand: You can banish 1 "Monarch" Spell/Trap Card from your Graveyard; immediately after this effect resolves, Tribute Summon this card (this is a Quick Effect).**

"But he won´t be alone for very long because I activate his Effect. I discard two Spell or Trap cards in order to Summon his Brother."

The excimer began to shake in fear.

"Come and stand beside me King of the Underworld [Erebus the Underworld Monarch]"

The spectators just gasped. To summon two powerfull monsters in one turn was a major Feat. But what should they expect he was a Kaiba they were known for there Duelling skills.

Meanwhile with Jaden's Siblings.

"*Whistle* he sure doesn´t beat around the bush" complimentet Maximilian

Sabrina scoffed " No supprise there when it comes to Duelling Jaden is like Dad allways chosing the fastes and most efficent way. But when it´s something others than he is like mom."

Maximilian just nodded.

Back with Jaden.

" You still can not finish me off and next round I will make sure that you can not summon thus creature anymore besides Erebus is only this turn on the field." stated the Protector.

" Not likely"

"Huh?"

Jaden ignored his question look again and decided just to show him his last card witch was [Raigeki].

"B-But T-That i-is..." stutered the Eximer.

"That´s right it's [Raigeki] and with it, you are finished" stated Jaden Calm

With the Spell Card, Raigeki played his opponent's monster were all destroyed leaving him Open.

" Now you have now Monster to defend you or a Trap card to safe you. I said it didn´t Its over"

The Protector just fell to his knees.

" Now Ehther, Erebus finish this"

Jaden: 4000 Winner

Protector: 0 Loser

" And that's Game" saluted Jaden before going up the stands. He went Back to Syrus and Bastion.

"So what do you think guys was I awsome or were I awsome", asked Jaden. Bastion smirked before walking away but stopped by the exit and turned his head around " It seems that I have found myself a worth rival" and with that, he went away.

Jaden just smiled glad that he found a new friend even if he was his rival now. He turned to face Syrus only to see him standing there frozen. Jaden waved a few times with his hand in front of Syrus until he snapped back to reality.

"I- I am s-sorry K-Kaiba-san I di-dn´t k-now..." but was cut off by Jaden.

„Cut that crap with that Kaiba-san we are frinds just call me Jay or Jaden"

Syrus was shocked again. Someone wants to be his friend and on top, it's a Kaiba that wants to be his friend. Syrus didn´t know what to do but nodded dumbly.

(Oh shit I broke him) shouted Jaden in his thoughts after seeing that Syrus won´t stop nodding. But Before he could snapp Him out again he heard someone shout his name but at the sametime his senses went hywere so he stepped just in time to hinder somebody crash in him. And when he saw who it was he couldn´t help but sweatdropp at the sight. In front of him was his sister squizing the hell out of Syrus who was unfurtanly in the way. It seams his sister didn´t register that she was hugging the wrong person untill she fell someting wett between her chest, Looking down she expected here little brother but found someone other there instead who was straining her shirt whith blood.

She let him immediately go witch was also bed considering that Syrus had fainted.

His sister looked sheepisch at him while his Brother looked amused at the scene. The only one who was complaining was Max he was shouting somethin about how he dare an touch her heveanly boobs befor him or something like that.

"Sorry I think I broke him" apologized his sister

Jaden just sighted and shock his head. Sure he loved his familly over evrything but sometimes there are too much.

" Well, congratiolation little bro" congratiolated His oldest Sibling.

"Thank you Nii-sama"

" Well how about we go and celebrate this I am sure mom and dad are exited to hear how you performed.

Jaden Just nodded.

Next Day

Jaden was now waiting with Syrus at the Airpot with the other students waiting for the plane to arrive. Jaden Looked to his right and saw how Syrus still had that looked in his face the look of pure bliss. Appearently he had the best "Dream" in his live when he was knocked out. Nobodey wanted to tell him that it wasn´t a dream but they didn´t in fear that he really might die out of oure Joye.

Jaden was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the Announcement. „The Airplane to the Duell Acadamy will take off in 30 minutes please bored the Plane ( AN: I do not know how it really is never have been flying)

Making his way to the Gate where he had to board the Plane he had now only one thing in his head.

 **(Duell Acadamy Here I come)**

END

AN: Hope you liked this chapter. For the Next chapter, I want to do something else I want you lovly readers to vote witch way I shall continouied.

A (Canon just that Jaden is now an Obelisk)

B (You suggest your own idea)

C ( I will write my own idea)

By Idea, I do not mean a whole chapter just what want in this chapter to happen.

The Idea witch ahs the most votes will be carried out.

Time limit one week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"… and with that I would like too welcome you to Dual Academy" were the finishing words of Chancellor Sheppard welcome speech.

"Now that the welcome ceremony is done you will now get through your DAT (Duel Academy Tablet) your dorm color, depending on how you did on the field exam and writing exam you will be placed in the dorm you deserved. "

After a while, the students have gotten their uniform and depending in which dorm they got they were also different colors. The colors were red for Slifer, yellow for rah and blue for obelisk.

All the students were chatting among them about how cool it was to be here or how they did on the exams, but suddenly there were screams and there was another crowd of students and in the middle of the crowd there were three students.

"ALEX-SAMA PLEASE MARRY MY" shouted one student

"SABRINA-SAMA PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME" shouted another student

"MAXIMILLIAN-SAMA I WANT TO BEAR YOUR CHILDREN" at that Max sweat roped

"Why do I always get the crazy ones" complained Max

"Dud you are in love with my sister" stated Alex

"I suppose you are right" agreed Max

"Hey what´s that supposed to mean" shouted Sabrina angry

But her Brother just laugh.

As the three were "talking "to each other a freshman rah student asked his sempai who they were.

"Sempai who are they"

"You are kidding right?" asked the second year rah student.

But the first year just shook his head.

"Ok listen well these three People are the top Students here at DA, these two -Pointing at Sabrina and Alex- are the Kaiba siblings, the eldest son and daughter of Seto Kaiba and him -pointing at Max-, that is Maximillian Wheeler, eldest son of Joey Wheeler." Explained the older Rah student.

"Wow I didn´t know that but why are they here, someone as amazing as them has better things to do then to be here with us first years." Questioned the freshmen again.

"Apparently their little brother starts this year at Duel Academy as a freshman just like you"

"Wh-at but that means I..."

"Don´t worry he probably in Obelisk blue so you don´t have to be afraid of facing him" answered the older student knowing what he is thinking.

Back with the trio.

"So where is he," asked Max

"He should be here" answered Alex

"Jay-chan come here your sis want to give you a biiig hug" shouted Sabrina

"Please don´t shout something like that Onee-sama" answered someone behind them

"AHHH" shouted all three of them

"Jade"

"Jay man"

"JAAYY-CHAN"

"Hello, Nii-sama, Nee-sama and you too Max-san" answered Jaden with a small smile.

"K-KAWAIIII" shouted Sabrina and lunged herself at Jaden.

But it seems Jaden expected that and once again sidestepped out of her way. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you ask Sabrina once again hugged Syrus leading to a knocked out Syrus and a fuming Max with a sheepish looking Sabrina.

Alex just sweet dropped "Doesn't that seem familiar?" asked Alex no one.

After everyone has calmed down even if Sabrina was pouting the whole time, they congratulated him.

"It seems you got yourself in Obelisk Blue "stared Alex with an amused smile

"And your friend in Slifer Red"

"Jay-chan why do you always doge my hugs."

But Jaden just ignored her.

A few hours have passed before the five of them decided to go to there dorms for the welcoming party for the first years.

 **At the Obelisk Party with Jaden.**

(Man, this is boring) thought Jaden while talking to some other Obelisk Blue Student. Jaden knew why they were all talking to him and what they really wanted. They want to have a Kaiba or that's what Uncle Joey always tells me. They want the benefit of having a Kaiba as a friend they are not interested in me as a person but as someone who carries the name Kaiba.

As they were all talking I was looking around the Ballroom. Sure, it looked magnificent and it screamed high class but if you have seen one you have seen them all especially when you are a Kaiba and are invited for every shit that happens.

As I was looking around I saw a girl who is probably the prettiest girl I have ever seen. Long blond hair with honey brown-goldish eyes. A slender figure with slightly wide hips and what are probably D-cup breasts. All in all, she was breath-taking, but something bothered him. Her body showed that it was exhausted not like I worked all day but something more like I have a difficult day, there also was a permanent scowl on her face which in my opinion shouldn´t be there but what captured my eyes were her eyes.

They were mostly lifeless with a mixture of great sadness.

I wanted to go to her and ask what was wrong, but something kept me from it.

So, I turned my attention somewhere else but my eyes always on her.

It seemed that this will bother me for a while.

 **Next day first day of school**

"Welcome Students my name is Dr. Vermillion Crowler and I am your teacher for deck analytic," said Crowler. A student raised his hand

"Professor what are we going to do in Deck Analytic," asked an Obelisk student.

"Good question. Well to answer your question its simple here are you going to learn how to analyze an opponent deck so that you can handle according." Explained Crowler.

But before we begin I would like to come forward and pull out a piece of paper from this box. On this piece of paper, you will find two numbers. This will determine where you will sit for the rest of the year.

After all, students got their number everyone started searching for their seat.

(9/9,9/10. Ah 9/11 found it) thought Jaden

"Huh? Oh, hi you must be my new seat neighbor nice to meet you my name is ..." began Jaden

"Jaden Kaiba I know who you are" cut the unknown person him of

"Oh, really haha" laughed Jaden sheepish while scratching the back of his head

"yeah it isn´t really that difficult to remember someone as you"

"hehehe, sooo what is your name?" asked Jaden curiously

"Hmm alright, my name is..."

/AN: MUAHAHAHA I am evil.

But there is a reason why I ended this chapter here because it´s your time to shine again my beloved reader. You are going to decide who this person will be it can be a character that already exists in Gx or you can create an OC.

Also, I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but I am tired, and I have to go tomorrow to a family gathering. But I promise next chapter will have at least 2000 words or more.

Ja Ne.


End file.
